The present disclosure relates generally to signal sampling performed by music synthesizers. A music synthesizer is an electronic musical instrument that generates electric signals. The methods used by music synthesizers to generate the electric signals include additive synthesis, subtractive synthesis, sample-based synthesis, as well as other methods. An electronic filter is a music synthesizer component, and is often used in various synthesis methods, and in particular, in the subtractive synthesis method. The electronic filter may pass some frequency regions through unattenuated, while attenuating others. The electronic filter may be a low-pass filter, a band-pass filter, or a high-pass filter.
A popular technique called sample-based synthesis method involves recording a musical instrument as a digitized waveform, and then playing back the recordings at different pitches to produce different tones. The sample-based music synthesizers use digitally recorded sounds in place of oscillators.
Synchronous sampling of periodic or quasi-periodic signals has been traditionally used in engineering disciplines such as clock and data recovery circuits. However, usage of the synchronous sampling methods in the context of music synthesizers presents specific challenges.